1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a process for producing an aqueous solution of a cationic thermosetting resin which imparts wet-strength to paper, has high stability and contains a very small amount of organic halogen compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
From Japanese Patent Publication No. 34729/1981, it is well known that polyamidopolyamine/epichlorohydrin resins are useful as reagents for imparting wet-strength to paper. Since the polyamidopolyamine/epichlorohydrin resins disclosed in this Japanese Patent Publication are prepared by reacting polyamidopolyamine with a large amount of epichlorohydrin in order to improve long-term stability and also prolonged wet-strength imparting effect, a large amount of the organic halogen compounds (e.g. dichlorohydrin, monochlorohydrin, etc.), which are derived from unreacted epichlorohydrin and are harmful to living bodies, are contained in the resins.